The transfers- Attack on Titan fan fic
by AOTFANFICFAN
Summary: This story follows two new Characters Thunder and Kyle as they were in the MP Brigade but due to their skill were forced into the Survey corps. as members of squad Levi. Mikasa x Eren maybe Thunder x Zoe Hanji. leave comments and favs first time fan fic so go easy but I want you to give criticism. Also I think I'll be opening a new story. It's called Hellfire Chronicals so yeah.
1. Chapter 1: Transfer

Mp brigade to survey corps.  
Back story Graduating at top of his class often compared to Captain Levi. Thunder (yes his parents named him Thunder) a six foot two tall man with grey/blue eyes and long dark brown hair that went just below the forehead, entered himself in the MP Brigade to keep himself as far away from the wrath of the titans. Experiencing the attack seven years ago (and graduating two years before Eren Jager and adopted sister Mikasa Ackerman) he planed to stay as far away from danger as possible.

Chapter 1:  
Transfer "I need to see one Thunder Burnham of the king's guard service" Commander Erwin said to the guard walking down the hallway. "Oh, yeah that jerk he's in room number 24." the guard replied in a rather angry demeanor "Thank you soldier" said commander Erwin unable to give a salute do to his prosthetic arm bitten off by a titan.  
Erwin strutted down the hall counting the room numbers. Right as he reached room number 24 the door flung open. A groggy headed soldier Burnham stumbled out crashing into Commander Erewin.  
"Jesus H. Fricken Christ man watch where your walking you..." Thunder was cut off when he caught glimpse of the man's face. Thunder immediately leaped to his feet giving a strong salute. "At ease soldier,I am Commander Erwin, and as of now your an official squad member of Squad Levi." A nervous shiver ran down Thunder's spine his dark brown hair flopped down over his eyes as he gave a nervous smile "Y-," He could barley even choke out his first letters "Yessir I will serve the Survey Corps with all my might, Protect my squadmates with all my willpower and strength and will serve while being sober and have a good head on my shoulders." his strength under so much pressure surprised Erwin, especially seeing as one of his friends, third in their class was eaten in battle.


	2. Chapter 2:Meet the crew

Chapter 2:  
Meet the crew  
Eyes showing no emotion, after recovering from the initial shock of of his transfer Thunder mounted his horse and began his ride too the old run down castle the ride was more peaceful than his last few days. A flash of two days ago ran through his head his swords slashing through human flesh him pulling out one of the pistols he carries with him and blowing the head off of a rouge citizen. "Erwin did you hear what happened two days ago?" Thunder sighed." Erwin sat silent for a bit. "Yes you showed extreme prowess in protecting the king almost totally alone, why do you bring it up?" Erwin asked with a sincerely curious tone in his voice. "Oh I just was thinking about it."He lied hanging his head. He really just wanted to make conversation but decided it was useless. Erwin knew when a soldier needed his space and this was one of those times. They arrived quite awhile after midday, Thunder dismounted his horse took his bags and began to move to the castle, Then a short figure about five foot four busted open the doors. Looking at Burnham over he finally spoke saying "Is this it." A pulse of anger ran from head to toe down through Thunder. He was six foot two had been able to maintain his body as a top class soldier, although he does have an extremely short temper which wouldn't be more evident to captain Levi than when he saw the huge fist flying at his face. Quickly diffusing the situation with a simple block and kick to the stomach, leaving a pained twisted smile on Thunder's face, "Ouch." Then Thunder swung once again this time landing his fist on the short captain's face which was followed by Levi swinging his other foot across Thunder's face, plopping on the ground, but prepared to get up again Thunder's failed assault was interrupted by a loud "ATTEN-HUT" being yelled from Commander Erwin.  
Connie, Historia, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Jean, and Eren ran out to see what was going on, seeing the new face  
Eren asked who the identity of this new man was and what his purpose was. "I-I'm Thunder Burnham former member of the Mp brigade now an official member of squad Levi upon request of Captain Levi Akerman and Commander of the Survey corps Erwin Smith, that good enough for you?" questioned Thunder "uhh, sure." Eren Replied  
*infirmary*  
"Levi sure got you good didn't he?" said Hanji, the woman was surprising attractive in Thunder's mind  
He could barley contain himself being the impulsive fool he was around women, he did manage though making small talk as she checked his wounds. A simple cut and bruise on his face and a large bruise on his stomach "So The MP Brigade huh were you at the attack on the king." asked Hanji in a fascinated manner "*sigh* yeah the only protector of the king and all that B.S." Thunder groaned as Hanji felt his bruise "well your still fit" Hanji mentioned "well I'm only in my twenties, so uhh hows this captain Levi he always going to get on my nerves?" asked Thunder. "Meh, he is unapproachable hard to understand and quite quiet but he's been through quite a lot." Hanji Answered. "He's also an extreme clean freak soo, you'll have fun with that I'm sure."  
After a long silence Hanji mentioned how Thunder's wounds weren't too bad and he should be good to train. "So Hanji whats your full Name?" questioned Thunder smiling. "Zoe Hanji. Your's?" "Thunder Burnham." He replied "Alright I'll enjoy working with you."said Hanji with a smile. This sent a pleasureful shiver down Thunder's spine as he walked away.  
**Tell me DO YOU WANT THIS RELATION SHIP TO CONTINUE? if not give me suggestions**.


End file.
